Love Me Sinfully
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: This is a spin off of my story Sin With Me. It takes places a few years after Sin With Me. This focuses on Reborn and Lambo's relationship The begining of it . Rated for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Chapter 1**

I've watched him grow up, form toddler to child to teen, and I have grown tired of waiting to claim him for myself. This...This _obsession_ of mine has grown too far for my own tastes. He was nothing more than a mild annoyance when he was still young, just something that came and went, but was still easy to ignore. Then before I knew it, I was always watching him when he was near, craving to be near him.

He is still young, but I don't how much longer I can wait. Just watching as everyone touches him, touches what is _mine_...I want everyone to know exactly who he belongs to. While his family might think that he is still not old enough, might fight against my mating to him, I don't care. He will be mine, and I promise you that.

**xXx**

Lambo smiled brightly as his brother greeted him, glad to be back once more, "Tsuna-nii!" Lambo wrapped his arms tightly around his brother. Hibari chuckled as he watched his love fretting over his little brother, the latter soaking it up. Without turning, Hibari addressed his advisor behind him, "Are you going to start soon?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the question from his master, "And what would I possibly start, My Lord?" Hibari smirked as he turned, walking past Reborn as he made his way towards his study, "Why, claiming your little mate...He's of age now by our laws, though you know how overprotective Tsunayoshi is of him. Approach at your own risk..." Reborn smirked as he watched his Lord walk away from him, chuckling.

Looking back one last time, Reborn let his gaze travel over his secret love before following his Lord out of the room. Lambo watched as they left, slightly disappointed that he hadn't gotten to talk to Reborn. Tsuna was talking fast as he tried to catch both him and their little sister up on everything that had happened since the last time they had visited. "So where is Mama and Papa? Didn't they come with you?"

Yuni smiled up at her eldest brother, wrapping her arms around him, "Papa wanted to take Mama on another honeymoon. They're going to the special spring here in Hibari's territory that Mama heard about as a child, and decided that they would drop us off here on the way. Mama is so excited."

"So that's what's going on...I'm surprised that Mama didn't stop in thou."

"Mama said that they're going to stay a week here on their way back home. I think she gave Lambo a letter for you." Yuni leaned up and kissed Tsuna on the cheek, "I'm going to go find my friends, Tsuna-nii. Talk to you later!" Tsuna watched as Yuni flounced out of the room, turning towards Lambo once she was out of his sight, a soft smile on his face.

Lambo dug around in his bag, looking for the letter that Nana had given him, handing it over to his brother as he began to walk away, "I'm going to go put my stuff in my room. See you later, Tsuna-nii."

Lambo smiled as he worked his way threw the halls to find his room, waving as talking to some that he knew. His smile faded as he entered his own room. Throwing his bag down on the floor, he walked over to his bed and collapsed upon it. He stared out blankly at nothing as he thought about Reborn, '_Th...This time I'm going to get what I want. I don't know how yet, but I'm _not_ going home until I get it..._'

Sighing, Lambo pushed himself up, turning over onto his back as he focus on the problem at hand. Idea after idea, thought after thought, and nothing seemed like it would work, wouldn't give him what he wanted. Frustration built within him, "Why the hell is this so hard? You'd think that walking in on Hibari and Tsuna-nii so much, I'd be able to come up with _one_ decent plan..."

**xXx**

Tsuna blushed hard as he stared over at his little brother, embarrassment flooding his system, "Wh..._What?_" Lambo covered his ears at the initial screech, sighing as he slouched down into his chair as he watched his brother freak out before him. Almost immediately he regretted asking for his help, "_Tsuna-nii_! It's not _that_ big of a deal. I just want some advice on confessing to Reborn."

"But why ask _me_! And why _Reborn_!"

"I'm asking you because I _thought _you'd be able to help me...I really, really like Reborn, Tsuna-nii, and I need your help."

Tsuna sighed as he looked over at his little brother, his blush only growing in intensity, "It's not like there was some huge confession between Hibari-san and I. Quite the opposite in fact." Relaxing into his chair as much as he could, Tsuna eyes looked out into nothing as he remembered that day, "He confessed first...It was _so_ embarrassing." Covering his face with his hands, a silly little smile made its way onto his face as he told Lambo his story, "His face was so serious as he leaned forwards and kissed me. I freaked out…Even punched him in the face. He looked so cute like that though, like he didn't understand what had happened...He still looks cute when that happens."

Looking over at his brother, Tsuna smiled, "After the shock fell off, I couldn't stop laughing. It was just so funny. He still doesn't know what he did wrong. Apparently Reborn was the one that told him how to confess. So I suggest that you do the same thing."

Lambo stood up, giving a bright smile to his brother, hugging him as he made his way towards the door, a plan already forming in his head, "Thanks Tsuna-nii! That really helped!"

**xXx**

Reborn worked silently as he read over the documents before him, his mind only half on what he was doing. The day had past slowly, the sun just beginning to set outside of his window when his door opened. Reborn watched silently as Lambo walked into the room, sitting back in his chair as the teen approached him.

Lambo smiled brightly as he stood in front of the other, saying nothing. Reborn smirked, about to speak when Lambo leaned over, placing his lips upon him lightly before turning and leaving him alone.

Reborn laughed to himself, "Looks likes you were wrong, Hibari...I don't have to make the first move."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lambo paced within his room, his thoughts racing as he tried to understand what Reborn was thinking, '_Three days...Three whole days and I still have no clue what to do next! Wouldn't he have done something by now?_' The sun had set hours ago, the keep slowly settling down. Tempted to seek his brother out, Lambo reached for his door, only to turn around and head to his window. A soft breeze brushed past him as he opened it, stepping up onto the sill.

Taking a deep breath, Lambo spread his wings wide, and moved out into the open air. It didn't take long for him to reach his destination. Landing softly, Lambo let his gaze travel around him, thinking of the first time he had meet Reborn here all those years ago. He walked towards the river, sitting down on the banks, his arms resting over his knees.

Lambo looked out onto the river, resting his head within his arms, tears beginning to gather in his eyes, '_This is all so frustrating !_' A soft rustle in the bushes brought Lambo out of his self-loathing, causing him to spin around, searching for what could of made the noise, '_What? I don't see anything..._' Getting in a defensive position, Lambo carefully surveyed his surroundings, no matter how well relations were between the two races, it was still to early to let his guard down.

Nothing seemed to be out of place, the forest surrounding him was calm. Slowly, Lambo began to stand from his crouching position, "Maybe...Maybe it was just the wind..."

"And maybe it was something far, far more dangerous..."

Lambo jumped in freight, turning towards the voice, only to see nothing there. No sign of where the voice could of come from, or who. Feeling that it was no longer safe, Lambo prepared to head back to the keep.

A scream was ripped from him as two arms wrapped around his waist, "And where are you going?" Turning, Lambo came face to face with Reborn, his body visibly relaxing now that he knew he wasn't alone, "Thank god, it's only you Reborn...I was worried that it was something else..."

Reborn smirked as he watched the other, pulling him closer. Lambo relaxed within the other's hold, leaning back as he tried to reign in his imagination. Chuckling, Reborn leaned down and whispered into Lambo's ear, "I'm infinity more dangerous than anything that you might find out here."

Looking up at the other, Lambo addressed the man behind him, "You...You haven't given me an answer yet. You've been avoiding me too. I don't understand any of this..." Tears sprang up, but refused to fall, "I don't...I don't understand how you feel, how I'm suppose to act, what I'm suppose to do. It's all so confusing. Can't you just tell me? I've been driving myself insane trying to figure out what's going on."

Reborn looked at the other, "I've been busy since the last time you saw me. I had some business to take care of outside of the keep. I was just on my way back when I saw you by the river." Placing one hand along Lambo's jaw, Reborn leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the other's lips, pulling away slowly, "Why don't I escort you back?"

**xXx**

Lambo stared out the window of his room, gazing out at the night sky, a silly grin on his face as he thought of his night with Reborn. It was early morning, but he still couldn't seem to get to sleep. There was still a few hours until the keep began to awaken. Making up his mind, Lambo slipped out of his room.

It didn't take him long to find Reborn's room. Knocking softly, Lambo waited for Reborn to answer his door, doubts beginning to fill his mind. Turning to leave, positive that Reborn was already asleep anyway, and not going to answer, the door opened to reveal the older man.

Smirking, Reborn gazed down at the other, leaning against the door frame, "Lambo...What are you doing here so late?"

Lambo stared dumbly at the taller man, his mind blanking out as he stared at the other, his eyes focusing on Reborn's bared chest, "I...uh...um..." Reborn chuckled as he lifted a hand, placing it under the Lambo's chin, forcing the other to look up into his eyes. Leaning over, Reborn kissed Lambo lightly once, twice before moving away. Looking the other in the eye, Reborn pulled away, "Why don't you come in?" Lambo's eyes were glued on Reborn as he entered the room, unable to take his gaze off the other, watching every movement.

Walking over to his bed, Reborn laid himself back down, motioning for the other to join him, "Now why have you come here at such an..._indecent_ hour?" Feeling bolder then he did just moments ago, Lambo strode towards the bed, crawling up beside the other, "I couldn't sleep, so I thought that maybe you could help me..." Lambo straddled Reborn's lap, leaning forward just enough so that his lips were just a small space from Reborn's, "Won't you help me, Reborn?"

Reborn could feel his desire building as he felt the other move closer to him, his control slowly beginning to slip from him, "And how do you suggest I help you?" Lambo laughed softly, wrapping his arms loosely around Reborn's neck, leaning forward to kiss the other, melting into him, "Figure that out yourself."

Reborn smirked to himself as he enjoyed Lambo's kiss, but soon took control from the teen. His hands gripped at Lambo's hips, pushing them down in a grinding motion, causing them both to moan slightly. Lambo's mind felt almost numb as little sparks of pleasure rushed up his spine. Happy, Reborn moved his hands, letting them slip under Lambo's shirt, touching the smooth skin that he had found.

Lambo gasped as Reborn's finger's found his nipples teasing them until they were both hard. Moaning, Lambo pulled himself back, grinding harder down, "_Reborn~!_" Smirking, the older man leaned forward to lick Lambo's chest through his shirt, sucking them, teasing them further as Lambo arched his back, "_Ah..._"

Pulling back, Reborn pushed Lambo off of him, making him lay down on the bed. Leaning over the teen, Reborn settled himself between Lambo, spread thighs, unbuttoning the white shirt, kissing the skin unveiled before him, working his way down until he could move no further.

Righting himself, Reborn admired the other below him. Hair tossed, and bright green eyes semi-glazed over. Lambo propped himself up on his forearms, his shirt falling down off his shoulders, a smile on his face, "Reborn..."

Letting his gaze fall, his eyes trailed over the smooth, toned chest, resting on the last barrier to the body that he has craved for, for so long. His fingers ghosted over the taunt fabric, feeling the hardness beneath. Lambo bucked up into the other's touch, encouraging the other for more, to touch more, harder.

Reborn smirked as he leaned down to kiss his lover softly on the lips, his hands working to undo the other's pants as he let his lips trail down Lambo's law and neck, sucking hard as he worked to remove the last of Lambo's clothing, biting down as he threw the fabric somewhere over his shoulder. Lambo cursed as he felt Reborn touch him directly for the first time, the other's name spilling from his lips.

Moving down, Reborn settled himself down between Lambo's thighs, his face lined up with Lambo's length. Liquid pearled at the tip, tempting him, enticing him to take a taste, but Reborn resisted, just lightly running his fingers over the length, wrapping them loosely around it. "_Reborn_! Quit being such a tease! Just give me what I want!" Lambo growled down at the other. His smirk widening, Reborn looked up at his little love, his lips a breath away from taking him into his mouth, "And just what is it that you want me to do? Maybe you want me to stop..."

Lambo glared down at the demon, "Suck me. Now." Reborn laughed, blowing slowly onto the length before he answered, "Now that's no way to ask, is it? Ask me nicely, or you can just finish this yourself." Lambo groaned, "Reborn..." Lambo focused on bringing tears to his eyes, bringing his voice down to a whisper, "...Please, Reborn..."

"Maybe you have some potential after all." Reborn smirked as he took the tip into his mouth, tasting the salty, bitter precum, his hands holding down Lambo's hips, forcing them to stay still even as the younger boy tried to buck up into the wet heat surrounding him. Quickly. Reborn worked his way down the length, his tongue swirling around the tip on every up stroke. Lambo's hands reached down and grasped Reborn's hair, his fingers tightening, his lover's name spilling from his lips. Reborn hummed in appreciation as he reached under his mattress, grabbing a small bottle that he had stored there.

Lambo cried out in disappointment as Reborn removed his mouth, "Reborn, why'd you quit..." Lambo cried as he tried to force the other to continue. Reborn shook his head, pulling the other's hands from his hair before removing the lid from the bottle he had just gotten, "Be patient, Lambo."

Working quickly, Reborn coated three of his finger's setting the bottle aside for later, leaning back down and taking Lambo back into his mouth, one finger teasing the other's entrance, "That...That feels weird...Oh _God...Reborn_..."

Reborn hummed as he pushed one finger in, hoping to distract the other as much as possible, thrusting it in and out a few time, wanting the other to get used to the feeling, adding a second soon after.

Lambo squirmed at the feeling of being stretched, feeling uncomfortable as Reborn began to scissor his fingers, a slight pain slowly fading away until Reborn added a third finger, causing him to curse at the other. Reborn just smirked as he removed himself from the other's length, focusing on preparing his lover. Lambo nearly screamed as Reborn brushed a spot inside of him, begging him to hit it again and again.

Watching, Reborn smirked as he watched Lambo go from cursing him to practically riding his fingers. Removing his fingers, Reborn reached for the bottle he had set aside earlier, coating himself. Lining himself up, Reborn braced himself above Lambo, kissing the other before pushing himself inside of the teen. Lambo clutched at his lover, biting down hard on the shoulder before him as he felt Reborn enter, a shot of pain shooting up his spine.

Working slowly, Reborn whispered comforting words to the other, waiting one he was fully inside, just holding the other. It didn't take long for Lambo the push himself down on the other, showing him that he wanted to continue. Lifting himself up, Reborn withdrew until only the tip remained inside of the other, pushing back in until was buried completely once more.

With every thrust, Reborn aligned himself differently to find that spot once more, enjoying the feeling of Lambo clamping down on him as he found it, his name falling from those sweet lips below him. Leaning down to kiss the other, his tongue thrusting in, tasting the other once more. His pace increase as he focused on bringing more and more pleasure to his lover. Lambo's wings coming up to cover them as he got closer to his release, the feather's teasing over Reborn's back and sides, bringing him closer to the edge with each brush.

Gasping for breath, Lambo clung onto Reborn, his hands gripping his back and clutching raven hair. Reborn's mouth latched on to Lambo's neck, marking the other as he reached down between them and pumped Lambo in time with his thrust, wanting the other to come before he came undone.

Lambo screamed Reborn's name as he felt overloaded with pleasure, blinded by a white light before slumping down on the bed, moaning weakly as Reborn continued to trust into him, groaning as he felt Reborn release inside of him. Pulling himself out, Reborn kissed Lambo, getting out of the bed and looking for something to clean the teen of with. As soon as he was done, Reborn lifted Lambo and place him under the bed covers, crawling in after him, holding him close.

Lambo wrapped himself around his lover as he drifted off to sleep, forever left to wonder if what he heard was just a dream or reality, the soft whisper of "I love you..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Reborn watched as his mate came into the room, sitting down next to him. Wrapping one arm around him, Reborn accepted the kiss the young teen gave him, relaxing as Tsuna smiled at them before continuing his talk with Yuni. Lambo curled up next to his lover as he spoke, intent to stay there for as long as possible, "Mama sent a letter. She said that they will be coming back in about a week..." Lambo looked up to look at Reborn, "...I don't know what to tell her..."

Smiling down at his beauty, Reborn just shrugged his shoulders, "We'll deal with that when the time comes." Tsuna turned his attention over to the couple as he heard what his little brother said, "Yuni said that Mama was going to be coming over today."

Lambo looked quizzically at his siblings, "I just read the letter that Mama sent us. She's not due for another week yet-" Lambo jumped as the double doors behind him burst open, turning to see his parent standing there.

Nana burst into the room, running over and embracing her children as she talked fast about everything that had happened on her trip, handing out all the different treasures that she had gotten for them, leaving Iemitsu to try and catch up to her, "Nana...Nana, darling...What's the rush?"

Pausing, Nana turned to face her husband, holding her baby get to her chest as she addressed him, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Honey. I just got so excited thinking that I could see all my children again! You know how I can get." Nana waved her husband off as she refocused on her kids once more.

Iemitsu sighed as he entered the room, but was stopped before he was able to sit down by Hibari's assistant, Kusakabe, "My lord, if you could come with me? Hibari-sama wishes to speak with you for a moment, as well as you Reborn-sama." Reborn stood, walking with Iemitsu out of the room and following Kusakabe. Lambo watched them leave, becoming nervous that he would have to tell his mother himself what had happened since she had last saw him.

Nana saw her youngest son start that the closed door, and moved to sit next to him, wrapping her arms around him as she spoke, "And the most exciting part of the trip was when we had a surprise visitor come see us, telling us all about my baby boy getting himself a mate. I couldn't decide if I was happy or sad about this news..." Tears came to Nana's eyes, "...My baby boy is growing up on me..."

Lambo's eyes grew huge as he stared at his mother, panic setting in, "Who...Who told you?" Nana laughed as she watched her son freak out before her, "Why, It was Reborn himself. I thought it was so cute how he came to ask if he could be mated to you. After all, Hibari-san never did such a thing..." Nana threw a accusatory glare at her eldest son, "...No, Hibari-san just decides that they will run away together, and Tsuna blindly follows him, without so much as a word to me. How that breaks my heart..."

Tsuna and Lambo blushed as he watched their mother play the wonder martyr. Yuni wrapped her arms around her mother and played along, all four burst out laughing not too long after. Nana wiped her eyes as he urged her youngest son over to her, "But in all seriousness, I'm happy for you, Lambo, for being able to be with the one that you love. Both me and your father support and love you, and there will always be a place in our home for you, just like your brother." Nana kissed both of her sons on the cheek before turning to the pile of souvenirs that she had brought, "Now lets see what all I brought you!"

**xXx**

It was late at night as Hibari entered his rooms, far later than he would of liked. Expecting his angle to be asleep, Hibari was surprised to see the other writing at the desk on the far side of the room, a few candles his only source of light. Walking over to his lover, Hibari wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck as he tried to see what he was doing, "Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna jumped as he felt the other call him, turning what he was working on over so that the other could not see it, "Kyoya! Why are you so late?" Tsuna stood to face the other, pulling him towards the bed. Hibari smirked, following the other obediently, "I was working on some papers that I need to send to your father...What were you working on over there?"

Tsuna squealed as Hibari made to move back over to the desk, doing the first thing he thought of to stop the other, kissing the other to distract him. Hibari smirked into the kiss, willing to ignore what his lover was doing earlier for the time being. Pulling away, Tsuna gazed up at his love, "Kyoya...Kyoya, why don't we just go to bed, hm?"

*Extra*

Hibari smirked as he rose from the bed, Tsuna still deeply asleep from last night. The sun was just beginning to rise as he walked over to the desk, silently reaching for the stack of papers Tsuna had been working on the previous night, laughing out loud as he read the title of the first page

_101 Ways to Torture & Kill Reborn-san_

_Plans To Execute in the Event of Lambo's Heartbreak_

_By: Tsunayoshi Sawada_


End file.
